


Meet the Parent

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [281]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, hunting but they're alive at the same time AU, meet the parents, parent, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Charlie isn't exactly sure she wants to meet Ellen Harvelle. She's pretty sure she's not what Ellen wants for her kid and she knows Ellen is a little too good with a shotgun.





	

“Are you sure about this?” Charlie asks as they pull up outside the Roadhouse. Jo kills the pickup’s engine, but Charlie doesn’t get out of the car. “I mean, I’m not exactly the _bring home to mom_  type, okay?”

“What d’ya mean?” Jo demands, reaching for Charlie’s hand. “Charlie, you’re a genius, remember? That’s pretty awesome. And you’re a good hunter.”

“I thought your mom doesn’t like hunters much,” Charlie says.

Jo waves her free hand, as if she can physically cut through the comment and make it go away. “Sure, but she’ll be happy to hear that I’m hunting with someone, and someone good. It’s better than me working alone.”

Charlie has to concede that that makes sense, but it still doesn’t make her want to go in there. Jo tells a lot of stories about her mom, and none of them make Charlie think the woman will be cuddly towards a stranger dating her daughter on her turf. “Right, but I’m…dating you. Isn’t she going to be upset?”

Jo shrugs. “Most normal thing I’ve ever done since I dropped outta college, Charlie. Bet she’ll be proud. C’mon. She don’t bite or anything, I promise.”

Charlie’s not entirely sure–maybe she doesn’t bite but she’s heard a lot about Ellen Harvelle and her shotgun, enough to know she has absolutely zero desire to get on the wrong side of that, thank you very much–but she can’t really do anything unless she steals the truck and bails. So she undoes her seatbelt, lets go of Jo’s hand, and gets out of the car.

The bar is open but deserted, considering it’s just after eleven in the morning, but Jo pushes the door open and calls out “Mom?”

“Back here,” a woman calls, and Charlie swallows. Ellen Harvelle doesn’t _sound_  scary, but Charlie knows herself, and her girlfriend,and from that, she should know how someone sounds is no indication of how scary they can or can’t be.

Jo drags Charlie to the back, where her mother is waiting. Jo looks a lot like her, Charlie realizes. In fact, Charlie bets she’s looking into the future, what her girlfriend will look like in twenty-five years.

“Mom, this is Charlie, my hunting partner…and my girlfriend,” Jo says.

Charlie waves awkwardly. “Hey,” she says.

Ellen nods. “Heard a lot about you, Charlie,” she says. 

Charlie is almost positive Jo tells her mom good things about Charlie, but the way Ellen says it makes it feel like she knows every dirty secret of Charlie’s, all the way back to punching Ryan Moscowitz in the face in the second grade.

“I’ve…heard a lot about you too,” Charlie tries. “I’m glad Jo and I could get around to here. She’s missed you.”

Charlie realizes she’s said the right thing, because something in Ellen’s face softens. “I’ve missed her too,” she says. “C’mere and give me a hug.”

Jo lets go of Charlie’s hand to go give her mom a hug, and it’s sweet to watch. When they part, Ellen looks over Jo’s shoulder at Charlie. “You two must’ve been on the road all day. Ya hungry? I can get lunch going.”

Charlie still isn’t exactly sure where she stands here, but lunch sounds good, so she nods.


End file.
